love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
HAKODATE
HAKODATE is the eighth episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on November 25, 2017. Summary The girls are invited to Hakodate to attend the Hokkaido Love Live regionals, where Saint Snow are competing. However, Saint Snow end up making a mistake in their performance and fail to qualify for the finals. The next day, the girls tour come across a restaurant where Leah and Sarah work, with Leah stating she no longer wants to be a school idol. Noticing that Leah had been crying, Ruby identifies with her fears that they will no longer be able to perform with their respective older sisters. After speaking with Dia, Ruby goes to see Leah and proposes that they make a song dedicated to Dia and Sarah together. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno *Hinata Sato as Leah Kazuno *Mari Hino as Idol A *Sayaka Senbongi as Idol B *Yuiko Tatsumi as Idol C Notes *'Ending Credits Character Appearance': Ruby & Dia Kurosawa *The black-haired girl from 4:23 possesses a hairstyle resembling Nico Yazawa's initial hairstyle design. *The burger that Hanamaru ate was based on a real life Foot-Long Burger created by the Lucky Pierrot restaurant. *It is revealed that Saint Snow had its first lost in Hakodate. Errors & Goofs *Animation Errors: **In 00:52, Yoshiko's right hand has 6 fingers. **In 04:33 - 04:41, Mari's winter coat is colored brown instead of her usual white color. **In 03:45, the paper that Yoshiko held is painted in the same color as her coat. Changes in the BD/DVD releases Click "Expand" for a list of changes. *In 01:18, the heavy snow & the surroundings has been removed. *In 03:17, A close-up of Yoshiko's foot slipping has been slightly extended. *In 03:22, the building behind Mari and Dia has been slightly repositioned backwards. *In 03:38, Kanan's arm stances have been altered. *In 03:45, Chika's arm stances have been altered. *In 03:48, Hanamaru's Nopan packaging labels have been altered. *In 03:58, the scene has been altered with a zoom-out effect. *From 03:59 to 04:00, the girls' expressions have been redrawn. **Likewise, Chika's missing snow mask has been added on her right hand. *In 04:33, the expressions are slightly redrawn. *In 09:25 to 09:26, the sky colors are altered. *In 09:33, Riko's annoyed expression eyes have been redrawn. *In 09:39, The handlebars have been added on the other side of the viewing glass. *In 10:00, The leaves on the trees are removed. *In 10:26, The clouds are now moving slowly. *From 11:44 - 11:47, Several parts have been slightly redrawn in two different scenes. *In the Restaurant where Leah and Sarah worked, One of the curtain's colors has been changed from green to blue. *In 12:52, Leah's face is now slightly repositioned to the front. *In 13:31, the Animation layer on Ruby's front has been slightly repositioned to the right. *In 14:11, the shading on Mari's pinky-to-middle finger has been slightly altered. *In 14:22, Ruby has been slightly redrawn. *In 14:30, Ruby's animation layer has been altered into a moving frame from right to left. *In 14:42, Chika's left eye is adjusted properly. *In 15:10, Ruby's reaction is slightly sped up. *In 16:03, Dia's left "twitched" eye has been correctly drawn. *In 17:10, the coat that Ruby dropped has been repositioned. *In 17:18, A flare effect has been added. *In 18:06, Chika's eyes and You's closed eyebrows have been slightly redrawn. *From 18:14 to 18:18, Chika's face has been slightly redrawn. *From 18:19 to 18:24, the moving tram's position has been properly adjusted. *In 19:33, A lighting effect has been added. *In 19:52, Ruby and Leah's walking animation layer has been altered into a moving frame to the left. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!